A Skeleton and a Demon
by Da-da-DA-DUM-Super-Perv
Summary: Drinking can lead to confessions, and where can the confessions lead? Robin/Brook, Brobin, Rook?


**~~~Author's Note!: Crack pairings! Well, actually...the more **_**I**_** think about it, the more they don't seem odd. I don't think that counts though because you can do that with anything. So they are odd. Unless you like them. Then they are not. Not a large fan-base for them though, so I guess they are generally odd after all. WELL, THEY ARE ODD PEOPLE! I love them.~~~**

**(Warnings: Contains sexual content, use of alcohol, underage drinking, occasional swearing, probably some OOCness Drunk Robin, and any typos/grammatical errors that I might spew.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or the characters within it. **

**No specific timeline. Just a random placement. **

It was night time aboard the Thousand Sunny and the Mugiwara's were partying to their hearts content. It wasn't for any specific reason. Just one person's hyperness led to another and they soon found themselves drinking, dancing, singing, eating, and playing the night away.

They weren't too worried about their rations seeing as they were not too far from a port and so they just kept going and going. Even if it wasn't wise, all of them were drinking.

And most of them were a bit more on the tipsy side excluding Zoro who hasn't breached his tolerance yet. He was surely working on it though, chugging down more than anyone.

Nami had already passed hers and was unusually laughing at the antics of the other crew members that usually annoyed her. She was laughing at Sanji, Usopp, Luffy, and Brook who were trying to play the classic swimming pool game: 'Chicken'.

Though they were not in a pool but still tried the game on the ship's deck. Usopp was placed on Sanji's shoulders and Luffy was on Brook's.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Usopp waved his arms for a time out,"This isn't exactly fair! Brook stand on your knees. You're too tall!"

Brook dropped down on his knees to help even the game but Luffy was still just slightly higher up than Usopp. Despite it, they still played as Luffy and Usopp started their pushing match/ goofy slap fight as their supporters did their job of keeping them on their shoulders.

Robin was enjoying the entertainment as well from the swing with her drink mug in her hand. She'd giggle every now and then at the goofy boys as Chopper was next to her cheering for both teams.

Franky and Zoro were somewhat paying attention but were more absorbed in their chugging contest that Zoro had already won before it began.

After a few more tispy pushes from Usopp and Luffy, Brook decided to lend his team-mate some help.

"Yohohoho! Team work!" he shouted as he pushed the unsuspecting Sanji. The cook stumbled backwards before losing balance and falling over bringing Usopp down with him.

Luffy laughed as he fluffed his team-mate's afro in congradulations. "Haha! Nice one, Brook! We win!" he cheered. Sanji and Usopp got up rubbing their backs from hitting the deck.

"Ow," Sanji mumbled.

"Yeah, I think we should of played this in a pool where it belongs," Usopp sighed.

"Yeah, especially since those two are anchors. Instant win for us," Sanji replied with a smirk as his team-mate snickered evilly.

Luffy stuck his tongue out at the losers as Brook highfived him from below to congradulate their victory one more time, rubbing it in the others faces.

"Alright, alright. We lost. You won," Sanji laughed drunkenly and turned for the galley,"I'll go bake you a victory cake."

"Yay! Cake!" Luffy cheered happily as he slid off Brook and decided to rough house with Usopp some more as Chopper joined in with them too.

Brook laughed under his breath as he heard Robin giggle again. He looked over to see Robin smiling his way.

"They're so cute aren't they?" she smiled, pointing over to the three scuffling on the deck.

"Yoho...Yes," Brook agreed,"...They kind of remind me of my previous captain...ACK! Uh, no. Not that I found him cute...I meant..."

"I know what your saying," Robin assured him.

"Oh...ok," he sighed with relief,"...Robin-san...Don't you want to drink with Nami-san?"

Robin pointed over towards Franky and Zoro to show Nami finishing a drinking contest with the cyborg.

"Girlie, don't you think you've had enough?" the cyborg slurred.

"Ha! No, way!" Nami exclaimed as she switched from her mug to drink straight from the bottle.

Robin wasn't such an enthusiasitc or heavy drinker so she was letting them be.

Brook took this opportunity to advance on Robin.

"Surely, Madame, you don't want to spend this joyous event alone?" he softly muttered as his boney finger slid under her chin in a flirtatious manner.

"_...Alone?..._", she whispered like she was remembering a thought that she didn't particularly care for. She then gave a warming smile again.

"I wouldn't mind if you'd walk me to my bed," she suggested.

Brook immediately flinched and stumbled back. He was not expecting that sort of response. He had, of course, just heavily advanced on her but was not expecting any form of positive reply.

Robin stood up and wobbled a bit, making Brook inch nervously back towards her. He wasn't sure about the response she had given him but he still had sense enough not to let her fall.

"It's alright," Robin nodded,"I guess I just drank more than I intended. So would you mind walking me to my room? I should get some sleep."

"I..I wouldn't mind at all," Brook sighed a bit, realizing she just wanted to go to sleep so he offered his arm for her to hold on to.

As they walked to the girl's quarters, Brook couldn't help but still feel a little uneasy about Robin's unusual demenour.

They finally reached her bed in which Brook carefully sat her down on it. She sat on the edge of giving him a genuine smile of thank you. Brook nodded back. "Sleep well, Robin-san," he whispered and turned to leave.

He was stopped by the unexpected tug on his arm. Looking down, he could see Robin's hand tightly grasping around his boney forearm.

"Robin-san?" he looked back at her to see that her expression had changed to something more gloomy. He turned a little more. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I was...," she whispered meekly,"...still am...thinking. Remembering."

Those gloomy eyes wasn't something this dead man was use to seeing on the usually timid woman. Her face was more often mysterious or blank than anything.

Robin let go of his arm. "Oh, I'm sorry," she sighed and faked a smile,"This rum must be making me a bother."

Brook shook his head and sat down next to her on the bed. "No, no, it's fine, Robin-san, but what's bothering you?" he asked.

She kept that gloomy smile on as she spoke. "My past," she muttered,"I don't know why I keep thinking about it right now. I guess something about _you_ tonight... is making me think."

"Eh? ...Me? I'm sorry...Did I say something?" Brook asked feeling like he might have offended her at one point.

"Oh, no, don't be sorry," Robin almost giggled,"I was just...thinking."

Brook sighed with a relaxed breath and stood up. "Sometimes too much thinking can be bad...Sleep well, Robin-san," he said as he was about to head out.

Robin's soft voice stopped him for a second time. "You really do must have one of the strongest wills to live," she nearly whispered, almost as if she was a bit shy to say it,"...I can do nothing but truly respect it."

"Hm? Pardon?" Brook turned back around, a bit confused by the woman's compliment to him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized,"...If I stuck a nerve. I don't mean to bring up the parts of your past that you'd rather forget."

Even though Brook didn't have eyes, it was almost like his sockets were expressing a soft reminiscent look about them. "To be honest, Robin-san, now that I can look back on it all from this stand point...I don't want to forget. No matter how horrible the loneliness was. No matter how many trails I faced, though I don't have one, Yoho. It was a dark fifty-years that has branded me, but I won't just pretend it never happened. It's got me here and I can now look back and know that I've progressed..."

Robin looked even more shocked at the skeleton. "You...How can you do it?" she seemed confused herself now,"I've spent most of my life running from everyone. In my own darkness. Hunted and betrayed constantly. You have spent more years than that, truly alone. Truly in darkness. Knowing that if you were to find anyone, that you would most likely be branded a monster and hunted as well."

Brook interrupted her with a little more uplifting spirit,"But I am a pirate. I was hunted before that time, and will always be."

Robin almost giggled at his trying to cheer _her_ up. She found herself, instead, continuing her talkative mood. She couldn't help but let the depressing words flow.

"I still find myself thinking about my past. I hate that I do especially since I'm here now. You don't want to forget yours? Yet, I want to forget mine. How selfish must I have let myself become? My home. All of those that I loved then, all the feelings I had then, were ripped from me and I hated the world for it. You...all of that which was taken from you, how far you mind must of wandered down a depressed path, how many thoughts, and how much betrayal you could of felt smited on you. Yet, you have such good heart for one who now literally _doesn't_ have one. Like I said, I can do nothing but truly respect it, but why is it that I can't just let it go. I could almost say I'm jealous."

She began to look a little flustered as she suddenly got up. Brook completely felt off gaurd by this sudden confession from the mysterious woman. "Robin-san," he spoke with a bit of stunnedness and didn't really know how to respond.

Robin looked at him with determination now. "Please tell me how you do it. Tell me how I can do it. I thought I was stronger now, but seeing you has proved me wrong," she spouted letting herself lose a bit more control than she had intended as a few tears streamed down her face.

Brook was utterly stunned now. All he could do was think about how she was thinking that he actually had such a stable mind, but he couldn't even find a single word to respond with.

He finally thought the awkward silence was broken when he heard someone approaching the room. Out of reflex he turned around only to have his arm tugged again.

"Brook," Robin tugged his arm as if she thought he was going to abandon her. This action caused another as the woman was still slightly dizzy and started falling backwards, pulling Brook with her.

They both landed on the bed. It was a good thing compared to the pain of hitting the floor, but they weren't aware that this position to the person entering the room was going to look bad.

"ROBIN-CHWAAN!" Sanji sweetly rang as he somewhat rudely barged in,"Would you like some cake? I'm making sure you get some before...!"

Sanji froze. All he saw was what looked like Brook provacotively pinning the tearful Robin to the bed.

This was not good.

**-Author's Note!: Sorry for any OOCness, really. I just got into One Piece two months ago. It was why I haven't been back in a while. O.O...I'm hoping I crammed enough into my brain to make a good enough fic.-^.^ **


End file.
